Goode High School has some Drama Probs!
by Elena881
Summary: This story is about living through the Gooode High School. It focuses on the lives of 2 : Percy Jackson (Son of Poseidon, the most popular guy in school, hot, cute, captain of the swim team) and Annabeth Chase (Daughter of Athena, the nerd, straight A's, strong, hot, cute, brave). What will happen when these two children of the rival Gods meet! Fights, Drama, Friendship and love!
1. Chapter 1, The sea green eyed dude

**Hey Guys! So i thought of starting this new fanfiction on Percy Jackson. Its my First chapter of my first fanfiction on this site! By the way i have one thing to say, or actually my friend here Aria will say it:-**

**Aria: Hi guys! I'm Aria. I'm Elena's very good friend.**

**Me: And?**

**Aria: And?**

**Me: You had something more to say... Aria? (me glaring daggers at Aria)**

**Aria: (feeling uneasy) I dunno.**

**Me: Ugh! And you call yourself my Bff? (gets up to strangle Aria)**

**Aria: (Starts to get up as well) Uhhhh... I know i know!**

**Me: (smiles) Then say it.**

**Aria: I'm Awesome!**

**Me: (widens eyes and starts screaming) NO WAY! Either Leo is AWESOME or ME!**

**Elena881 starts chasing after Aria!**

**Katie: Hi! I'm another friend of Elena! And actually before she kills Aria I should go and save her... And by the way the thing Aria needed to say was that - Elena881 does NOT own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Series, Rick Riordan does (everybody's fav author i guess), mine, her's and aria's FAV Author. She just owns the Plot. Now don't waste your time i have to save someone, you go on scroll down and start reading already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Sea green eyed dude.<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

RIIIING! RIIIING!

I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock. It read 6:00 am. So I had 1 hour to get ready. Yup! We have moved yet again, and this time to New York City. I do not have many friends because I have to move every once in a while because of my Dad's job. We moved in yesterday so my room is still filled with 4-5 boxes. You know I really like to decorate stuff or put them in the right order. Daughter of Athena, what can you expect? Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. So pretty much I am a nerd and I get Straight A's. What don't blame me! I'm not bragging, I'm just telling you about myself. Even though I am a demigod, who have ADHD and Dyslexia, I still am good and better than even mortals. **(Pfftt… Mortals?!) **

Opps… My name? Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase. I have a step mom, Helen and two step brothers, Bobby and Mathew. My real brother, Malcom is 1 year younger than me. He is a demigod son of Athena too. But my step brothers aren't.

Anyways today is my first day of school. My boyfriend goes there. Ya, I know. I have a boyfriend but no friends. Look I had a best friend before high school, Melissa. She used to play with me, we had stay overs, knew all about me. But when I had to move to New York , we totally stopped talking. I know right?! Weird!

Since then I never had any friends other than my boyfriend, if that counts.

I went to Malcom's room. He was in the bathroom. Bathing I guess. I went back to my room, took out some clothes and then went into the bathroom.

I came out and put my clothes on which were skinny jeans, a grey "Nerdy Owl" Shirt, with some converse. I made a high Ponytail out of my Blonde curls. I finally looked in the mirror and thought, even though my style is simple I look good. Well, after that I packed my bag and started reading a book on architecture in Greek on the way downstairs. I was going towards the stairs until I bumped into Malcom.

"Owwww!" he said.

"What?! You're the one who is getting clumsier day by day!" I exclaimed.

"Talk about clumsiness…" he muttered.

I helped him up. We both went downstairs and into the dining room, where breakfast was already laid. Helen was making coffee and shouted "Fredrick! Bring Booby and Mathew to the table. NOW!"

"Good morning!" Malcom and I said in unison.

"Good morning! Somebody gave us a basket of cookies and other stuff. How sweet!" Helen said.

I noticed a basket full of cookies, sauces etc and a tag which read _"Welcome! –Jackson's"_

"Nice!" I said. Seriously people are very nice around here.

"Soooooo…" she said while serving us pancakes and giving some juice.

"Soooooo?"I asked.

"Well? All the best to both of you! First day of your New School."she said in excitement.

"I think I really would need it."I muttered under my breath.

Dad came in with a still struggling Mathew with some Transformer and shouting Bobby "That's MINE!"

"ENOUGH!"Dad said, getting frustrated.

He sat in his usual seat and smiled at both of us. "Have a Good Day! Make some friends!" he said.

The clock read 7:00 am. I got up, kissed Helen, Dad, Bobby and Mathew goodbye and dragged a still eating Malcom. "Yeah, thanx!" I said.

"As if that's gonna happen…." i muttered.

We got in the car Dad got me for my birth day gift. Its grey in colour, what do you expect? Anyways I started the car. Malcom then said "What? I think I was going to drive?!"

"No way. Anyways you wanna have some coffee?" I asked

"I could use some." Malcom said.

Look we still had an hour until school started and we loved coffee.

I drove us to the nearest coffee shop which happened to be Starbucks. I drove through the parking lot and found us a good spot until…

"You LOSE!" some girls shrieked.

"Woah….. sis isn't that your boyfriend in the driver's seat?" Malcom asked.

"No no no way he wouldn't hang out with those…." I caught my breath when I saw Luke kissing a girl with red hair.

"No way." I said, surprised. That couldn't be Luke. Luke is my boyfriend. Luke Castellan. The hotty of Goode high. At least that's what it seems. He is very charming, sweet, caring, kind and anything a girl could ask for in a boyfriend. He wouldn't ever cheat on my back. Whatever I don't want to fight early in the morning. Even if he is cheating I'll talk to him about this in school.

I drove forward and found another spot when another car came in. I sighed heavily. Seriously! But what the driver of that car did next surprised me. He backed up and then gestured me to take the spot! How Sweet! Obviously it was a boy. I could only tell that much. I said loudly "Thank You" and he said in return "Your Welcome". Then I got out of my car and told Malcom to wait in the car.

I went inside the coffee shop and ordered.

"Two Caffe Misto tall please." I said.

"Sure. That will be $4.7." the guy at the counter said.

I paid as the guy took out the change and handed them to me. I smiled. I waited for my coffee until somebody came and stood behind me.

He said "Hey George! Usual please."

I turned and saw a guy with messy raven black hair. A perfect tanned and muscular body. He had earplugs in one of his ear and the other was hanging around. He wore jeans and a blue shirt that read "So Blue". He had his converse on. The first thing that caught my eyes were his eyes. Two pairs of sea green eyes were staring back at mine. Definition of HOT.

"Sure Percy!"

I think we were staring at each other for about quite a long time until the guy George started poking me. And finally I came out of my trance.

"Your coffee miss." He smiled as he handed it to me. And then handed Percy his order.

"Thank You!" I and Percy said in unison.

"Well, nice car back there." He said as we walked through the exit door.

"Uhhhh… Oh thanks! And Thanks for the spot too." I said recognising the guy who gave me the spot. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Anytime. You new around here? Because I haven't noticed you." He asked.

"Yes. I shifted yesterday from San Francisco due to my Dad's job." I said.

"That's nice! So you are the person whom I gave cookies to this morning." He said.

"Oh! So you're from the Jackson's family? Thanks! Very sweet of you." I said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm Sally Jackson's son, Percy Jackson." He said. Scratching his neck nervously. Why was he scratching his neck? Why is he nervous? He looked sooo cute! Wait, What?

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Cool. So you going to school around here?" he asked."Yeah I'm joining Goode High. Infact today is the first day of school. Me and my brother will go there." I said as he walked me to my car. "Wow! I go to the same school! So see you there?" he asked looking at his phone, maybe checking the time. Whatever the case was his eyes widened.

"Uhhhh yeah sure. Hey? You okay?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Oh My God! Shit! Thals is goin to kill me!" He screamed and then ran towards his car. Before entering into his car he shouted "Nice meeting you! See you at school Annabeth Chase!"

I smiled at him and then at myself. _He was sooooo cute_. A was in my mind said. Annabeth here have a mental slap. Are you an idiot? You already have a hot boyfriend, you don't need anyone else. _But he was hotter._ The voice said again. God! Snap out of it!

I climbed back into the car and handed Malcom his coffee.

"Woah looks like someone's gotta new crush?" he teased.

"Shut up." I replied. "I already have a boy…" a knocking at my window interrupted me.

I rolled the window down. And the guy said "Who do you think you were talking to?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Should I continue? Please Rate and Review!<strong>

**:) ;) :3 :D :P**


	2. Chapter 2, Bumping and Being Gay

**Hey Guys! Soooo here's the second Chapter. I just thought that Percy's POV should be there as he tells us whats going on in his school and all, no? BTW, today was my Maths Test, and it went really well. I know right?! It's Maths we are talking about, and i suck at it (kind of)**

**Next chapter coming up too! ;)**

**Ok so here we go:-**

**Aria: Hey Elena! How are You?**

**Elena: I'm Grand, I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up, my friend. (i said smirking)**

**Aria: Stop quoting TFIOS!**

**Elena: Not until you say it!**

**Aria: Fine! This time i remember... Guys, **Elena881 does NOT own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Series, Rick Riordan does. Now go on continue reading.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Bumping and Being gay<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I woke up this morning because my mom was shouting "PERCY JACKSON! FIRST DAY SCHOOL! DON'T WANNA BE LATE?!"

"Ugh….. I don't wanna go to school." I muttered. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"And why not?" Nico said peeking from the door.

"Oh! Sooooo you woke up early this morning? How unusual." I said smiling.

"Actually I only woke up because Sally woke me up." He said entering my room and sitting next to me on my bed. "And she asked me to deliver some 'welcome basket' to the people who just moved in front of us." He said pointing towards the window.

You see, after the death of Nico's Mom and his sister, Bianca di Angelo, my mom asked him to move in with us. You will mistake him for an emo, but seriously he's not. He just has a thing with Black! Black clothes, Black room, Black… and you get the point as he is a Demigod son of Hades. He is a nice guy if you get to know him. Nico can scare off anyone in school with his scary death glare. That's one of the reasons he doesn't have any girlfriends or friends. He is 2 years younger than me but still he hangs out with us, I mean us, the seniors.

Our Group, consist of me, Jason Grace and Thalia Grace (Children of Zeus), Leo Valdez and Charles Beckendorf, we prefer on calling him Beckendorf until its Silena, who prefers on calling him Charlie (Sons of Hephaestus), Calypso, Juniper, Grover, Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean (Daughters of Aphrodite), Frank Zhang (Son of Ares), Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo (Children of Hades), The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor(Sons of Hermes) and there are others too but mainly I hang out with these guys. So, you get the point, that we all are Demigods.

Before we go any further, I would like to introduce myself. I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I live with my step father, Paul Blofis, who is a history teacher at Goode High School. I'm the Swimming team captain and Football Team Captain too. This school isn't only about education or study, but also is about Talent. This school promotes and appreciates people who have talent. Like singing, dancing, sports etc etc. I, on the other hand, excel in only Marine Biology, Greek and Swimming **(Yeah, totally expected). **And nowadays Piper has been really forcing me to sing. Last year she blurted out my name during talent hunt selections for singing, because she once caught me singing in my bedroom. And that too not any song, MY SONG, yup you guessed it right. An original song.… Yeah yeah, I know it is unbelievable, that I can sing and that too a song that I wrote. But dude I wrote it when I was in the mood.

You see, Piper and Thalia are the closest girls to me. They know each and everything about me. Silena too, but I came to know her in 6th grade. But I've known Piper and Thalia since kindergarten. And in the boys, Nico, well I take him more like a brother, Jason and Leo. We 5, were together since Kindergarten.

So, technically this is my band. The Big Three. I am the male lead singer. But I'm still finding the band a female lead singer. Hoping that we will find her soon, because none of the girls are ready to be main, or what they "attention seeker". As most of the girls think that they are only good in a particular thing. Like take Thalia for instance. She is very good at being and singing 'Punk'. Piper, she sings those soft and innocent songs that are usually high pitched. Hazel does not sing much, but still she takes Nico's place on the Keyboard when he isn't there or when we need an emergency keyboard player. Jason is our lead guitarist. Leo is at the drums. I also play a little guitar. Frank, usually takes place as the Rhythm Guitarist, when I'm not at the guitar.

And we also have this rival band. The Titans. Consists of our enemies. Luke, male lead singer. Rachel, Female lead singer (she is after my life!). Drew, actually she wants to take Rachel's place but is like Piper and Thalia I guess, except the fact they don't want the spotlight. Andrew**(I just made him up)** at the keyboard. Sam at the Lead guitar. John at the drums. And no rhythm guitarist.

Only Sam, from that group, is a bit good to us. Maybe because he's with me in swimming. Luke and I are Rivals, TOTAL enemies! He was once my very good friend. Really! My Bestie. Due to some reason we are rivals now….. And if you think I'm going to tell what actually happened, sorry today is your unlucky day. **(:P xD I can't do anything, Percy's saying a no)**

Oh My God! I talk sooooooo much. Anyways I took a shower, brushed and got ready. Wore jeans and a shirt with a text "So Blue" on it. I wore my converse next. Tried to brush my hair, I failed. So they remained messy, as usual. I headed out of my room towards the dining table. Mom greeted me "Hey! Good morning."

"Good morning." I kissed her on the top of her head. Sat at my usual place, that is in between Nico and my dad, who was gone. "Dad went early?" I asked eyeing the blue pancakes hungrily. What?! If Nico can have a thing with Black, I can have a thing with Blue! Well, I love Blue!

"Yes. First day school, remember? Teachers have to go early." She took the plate of pancakes away and then said "You're not getting any food until you deliver this basket to the Chase's."

I pouted like a little boy, but gave up and dragged Nico towards the door taking the basket of Goodies along.

We crossed the road between our houses, that is the Jackson's and the Chase's, who just moved in yesterday. We rang the doorbell and waited. A woman, maybe in her 30's or 40's opened the door. She said "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Uhhhhh actually we have a welcome present for you Ma'am! Welcome to the neighbourhood!" I said excitedly.

"Thank you so much! You must be the Jackson's son, right? The family who lives in front of us?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and we are running late for school….. By the way, I'm Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson's son. And this is my brother Nico. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Oh! That is very sweet! I'm Helen. And my daughter, Annabeth Chase is, I guess she already left. Thank you once again."She said smiling at us.

I smiled back. "Have a good day Ma'am!" I said walking toward my garage with Nico.

"You too!" she said closing the door.

"How do you do that?" Nico asked in disgust.

"Do what?" I ask sarcastically.

"Be charming?" he said, quoting it with his two fingers.

I laughed as we sat in the car. I took it out of the garage. While we were on the red light, I asked him "Coffee?"

"Sure!" he said.

We made a turn for Starbucks. As we reached I saw a spot and started going towards it. But a girl was going to take that spot, so I gave up. And you know what, the first thing I noticed in that girl's face was her eyes, grey stormy eyes. Second, was her hair, Blonde Curls. By the look of her face, she looked angry and frustrated. I backed up and gestured her to move forward. Nico said in a teasing way "Seriously!? And you say you never get a good spot!" That girl shouted, "Thank you!" I said "Your Welcome!" in return. I found another place to park the car. I got out of the car and told Nico to wait.

I jogged towards the entrance. Went inside, and saw that blonde girl again, ordering. I stood behind her. I guess she noticed me, because she turned around. I said "Hey George! Usual please."

We both were looking at each other. _Gosh, she was beautiful. Not like Aphrodite girls beautiful, but a brave, strong, and confident beautiful._ Heck! Stop it Jackson, or get a mental slap! For like 10 minutes we were staring at each other. Grey stormy eyes locked to sea green eyes. _She looked hot, by the way._ Percy? What the hell?! You do not even know this girl! You just gave her your spot. _But she is hot anyways._ Shut up!

I think it was getting kind of awkward and late, because George started poking that girl saying "Your coffee miss." He smiled at her and then handed me my order.

We both said "Thank you" in unison.

We both walked towards the exit together. Then I thought of saying at least something. "Well, nice car back there." I said awkwardly.

"Uhhhh… Oh thanks! And Thanks for the spot too." she said recognising me. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Anytime. Are you new around here, because I haven't noticed you?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"Yes. I shifted yesterday from San Francisco due to my Dad's job." she said.

"That's nice! So you are the person whom I gave cookies to this morning." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Oh! So you're from the Jackson's family? Thanks! Very sweet of you." She said in a thank-you way.

"Yeah yeah, I'm Sally Jackson's son, Percy Jackson." I said. I scratched my neck nervously.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase." she said enthusiastically.

"Cool. So you going to school around here?" I asked. _Hoping that she does go to Goode high. _Percy!

"Yeah I'm joining Goode High. In fact today is the first day of school. I and my brother will go there." She said as I walked her to her car. "Wow! I go to the same school! So see you there?" I asked. _Please, say that 'Can you show me around?' Please, say it!_ Enough! Here, you really need a mental slap. Jackson! She must be having a boyfriend! _What if, she does not? _You just met her!

I checked my phone to see the time and also to shut my mind up. But what I saw first was:-

**Huntress (Thals)-** Kelp head? It's getting late. Where are you?  
><strong>Huntress (Thals)-<strong> Percy! Where are you?! I'm seriously gonna kill you! Pick up your God Damn PHONE!  
><strong>Huntress (Thals)-<strong> YOU TAKE ONE STEP IN SCHOOL AND YOU'RE DEAD JACKSON! AND TELL DEATHBREATH HE IS GOING TO VISIT HELL ONCE AGAIN!

My eyes, automatically widened.

"Uhhhh yeah sure. Hey? You okay?" she asked. She cared about me? _I did._ What?

"Oh My God! Shit! Thals is going to kill me!" I screamed and then ran towards my car. Before entering into my car I shouted "Nice meeting you! See you at school Annabeth Chase!"

I didn't glance at her again because I totally forgot to pick up Thalia!

"NICO! Thals messaged me! We are going to die!" I said nervously, putting the car into reverse, and heading out towards her house.

"Oh my god! We are sooooo dead." He said.

"First of all we are LATE!" I screamed pulling the car in front of her house.

You see, Jason goes with her girlfriend Piper and Leo. So, I and Nico come to school with Thalia. But this morning I totally forgot!

She was standing on the front porch and glared at me. I tried to give my idiotic grin. "Hey! Sup? Are you ready for the first day of high school?!"

"Actually we are late so get in the car and DRIVE Jackson!" she screamed and pushed me towards my car. Thalia is my very good friend. Since, kindergarten. Actually she is my cousin like Nico and Jason. She is Jason's big sis. But still is our age. How? Don't ask. It's complicated. Messed up Greek family!

During the whole drive to school she kept screaming "How could you? Careless COUSINS!" and kept punching Nico. Poor kid, even if he was sitting in the front seat he was getting beat up.

We reached school. And as if right on queue, so did Jason's car. He parked beside us. Leo jumped out first and screamed "Yeah people! You can come for autographs." All the girls started squealing, like we were some kind of celebrities.

Someone shouted "King of the School has arrived people! Make way for the Great Percy Jackson!"

And that someone was Travis and Connor Stoll. Or for short, we prefer calling them the Stoll brothers. The biggest pranksters of this school. They emerged from the crowd and gave me and Jason high fives.

I dunno why does this happen whenever we come to school, park the car and then within seconds we are surrounded by millions of people. Like the whole school has come to welcome us. You know, I didn't even know that I was that popular until last year. Yeah, I'm that dumb. According to Piper and Silena, all the boys of the school hate me and all the girls fall for me. Same with Jason, but like a hell lot for me. I have dyslexia and ADHD. I only excel in 2-3 subjects and one of them is sports. How can any girl like me?

Forget it, anyways we went inside the school, followed by the whole school. And then suddenly Thalia screamed "GIVE US SOME SPACE PEOPLE! I KNOW WE ARE AMAZING BUT IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! YOU'VE SEEN OUR FACES, RIGHT? NOW CARRY ON WITH YOUR LIFE! GO!" The whole school jumped, even me.

When we were walking through the hall, towards the lockers, Nico blurted out in a teasing tone "Percy? Are you gay?"

"What?! Why would you think that?" I asked horrified by the question. This dude over here, knows me even better than I know myself. Ugh! Nico, if we were alone at the moment I would have killed you.

"Curiosity." He said shrugging. "You do not have any girlfriend, nor you have any crush. Dude, we all are thinking that you are seriously confused!" others started laughing.

"Nico! Stop it! And FYI, you too, do not have a girlfriend." Thalia said in a serious tone punching his arm.

Nico stuck out his tongue at her. "That's my saviour! Love you!" I said grinning.

"I'm not saying you're not a gay." She said smirking and then everybody started cracking up again.

"The fact that I do not have a girlfriend does not make me a gay. I just haven't found the right girl yet!" I said in a defending tone. Which was true, there was no girl in Goode High who could talk to me normally. Without winking, evil grins, glares, stares, Ugh!

Everybody started laughing again. What the hell is wrong with these people!?

I was walking towards my locker, my head turned toward Jason, we started talking about Football practice until I bumped into someone. Great, just great!

* * *

><p>So did u like this one? I know i should have continued where i left it from, but i thought Percy's part should be there. Pls Rate and Review!<p>

:P ;) :D :3 ;D xD


	3. Chapter 3,Bumping and the Red Head

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry for the wait xD :D I'm so sorry. Really. I had a problem. Don't believe me? **

**Okay so hear me out. I had a ligament rupture. Yep in my ankle. **

**Anyway, i have this for you... enjoy ;D**

**Elena: Aria?**

**Aria: Fine! Hey guys... Elena881 does not own the Percy Jackson Series. Rick does :D So sit back and enjoy... :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Bumping and the Red Headed Slut.<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

"Who do you think you were talking to?" Luke asked in disgust.

"Hey Luke! Good to see you!" I tried to seem casual, which was actually HARD! I was also trying to resist the urge of smacking him right across his face.

"Get out of the god damn car! Will you?" he almost shouted. What is wrong with this guy? _Why can't he be sweet like Percy? _Annabeth! Luke is your boyfriend, and Percy is a stranger you just met! _A cute Stranger perhaps. _

"Sure." I came out of the car and stood face to face with a blonde, buff guy with blue eyes. His eyes weren't as deep and beautiful as Percy's. But Luke's eyes had something in them. Some mischievous thing in them. Like a… like a _Villain_.

He asked again "You didn't answer the question. Who were you talking to?" Honestly, I didn't like his tone. He was being, RUDE!

"Uhhhhh…" I stuttered. Why the heck am I stuttering? What the hell is wrong with me? I never stutter! I'm Daughter of Athena, for kind out loud. I'm the Smartest. I'm the Bravest. I'm the one with the Plans. "I think it was Percy. Percy Jackson. He gave me cookies this morning! He is even going to help us get settled! Sweet right. People can be so helpful sometimes." I said.

"You were talking to WHO?" he looked taken aback. All the colour drained out of his face.

"Percy Jackson, the person who lives in front of my house. Does it ring a bell?" I asked. What is wrong with Luke? Does he know Percy? But why did he become so startled when I took his name?

He caught hold of my arm, and squeezed hard. "If you ever talk to that guy again, I swear I'll kill you!" he whispered in my ear, in a dead serious tone. "Do you hear me?!"

"Ouch! Luke! Leave my hand!" I tried to struggle, but his grip was hard.

"NO! You promised me that you will never look at any other guy. You promised me that you will never leave me!" he screamed. Gladly, there weren't people around, as it was morning time.

I twisted and caught hold of his hand, and this time he was the one who was in pain, twisted it real hard then loosened a bit when he cried out in pain. Nobody messes with ME! "Luke, I'll talk to whoever I want to! And FYI, I'm not the person who was kissing that red headed slut! You are the one who needs to remember the promise! I'm your girlfriend. And yeah, you shouldn't have done that to Me." with saying the last line I twisted his hand even more.

"Ow! Ok I'm sorry Anna-" he got interrupted by that red headed slut, whom he was kissing. She shouted "Hey! I'm not a slut!"

Ohhhhhh…. So the red headed slut was none other than, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was with me in my Elementary School.

"So, you are dating Rachel?" I asked smirking, still twisting Luke's hand.

"Yes, he is! Now stop hurting my boyfriend will you!" she half screamed.

She was wearing shorts, so short that I didn't even have to look behind her to know that her butt was hanging. She was wearing a white crop top, which was just ending below her lacy black bra. Over that, she was wearing a denim jacket. She wore, I guess more than 4 inch high pink stilettos. She looked pretty cute, except the fact her butt was hanging out and she had maybe 5-6 tons of makeup on, which made her look like a clown. Seriously! Blusher was used way too much, to hide her freckles, or were those pimples? Lipstick, nope not the right colour. Too much eye makeup. Just the typical slut. But the way she was walking was the funniest thing about her. She was trying real hard not to fall.

"Nice! Luke I think you have the exact right person for yourself." I said.

"Annabeth, please. Just hear me out okay?" he asked sweetly. This was the voice anybody could fall for. Even me. You see, Luke was, or I guess still is, the boy with whom girls always wanted to hang out. He chose me. Out of all the pretty, dark haired, cute and girls who wore short dresses, he chose me. The jeans and sneakers girl, who always had her nose in a book and got straight A's in school. Teacher's Favourite, but not everyone else's. But that had changed over the past 2 years. When Luke left, I thought of trying new clothes, on the demand of Silena Beauregard, my bestie.

"Uhhhhh how about a no. Let's just say that I am not in the mood to both listen to your apology and seeing you making up to me." Saying that I went back into my car and drove at full speed. I just want to get out of that place as fast as I could.

"What was that all about?" asked Malcom, his eyes full of concern. "I swear this time I so wanted to kill that idiot!"

"Malcom, its fine okay? I can deal with it." I said smiling towards him. Honestly, I cannot deal with it! It's my first day of school, and what do I get, my boyfriend instead of welcoming me, kissing another girl. Ugh!

Okay, it's my first day of school. Annabeth calm down. You cannot let any other bad thing happen to you. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

I park the car in a good spot I guess. I get out of the car and then 2 people bump into me. And they are like, "Whoops! Sorry!" and they go running away towards a crowd that's been starting to form near a Blue Audi and a yellow Ferrari.

"Wow, do you see that? I think they really like the car." I said coming out of the car.

"Do you even know who that is?" asked Malcom, smiling mischievously.

"No, how could I possibly know. It's my first da-" I stop midway when I recognise the car. It's the same car which backed out to give me the spot. And now I really notice why the crowd is forming. It is forming because 2 hot guys come out of each of the cars simultaneously. One is the same raven black hair with sea green eyes who is Percy. And the other is blonde with electric blue eyes. There was also this curly black haired guy with brown eyes, who was waving at the crowd and said something.

"Sis?" Malcom asks, clearly amused. "Are you okay? You have been starring at them for like the past 10 MINUTES! Come on get on with your life."

"Okay okay" I said "Who are they anyways? I only recognise Percy."

"That's the most FAMOUS BAND amongst all the school bands in America!" Malcom screams. He is really not happy with my knowledge. "Seriously! They are the BEST! They are AMAZING! They are The Big Three! And if you do not know stuff about your own school, then you should clearly not stay." He sticks out his tongue and links his arm through mine, and pulls me towards the school.

That's not the whole band, there are way more than just 3 people. And right now I cannot see through the crowd.

"They are kind of celebrities huh?" I said in a matter of fact way.

As the band members mount the stairs, chatting with each other, suddenly a spiky black haired girl with the same eyes as the blonde dude turns and shouts, "GIVE US SOME SPACE PEOPLE! I KNOW WE ARE AMAZING BUT IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! YOU'VE SEEN OUR FACES, RIGHT? NOW CARRY ON WITH YOUR LIFE! GO!" The whole school jumped, even me.

Seriously, I agree with that girl. I mean what will happen if you are followed with your fans EVERY SINGLE PLACE YOU GO?! Obviously.

So, I head inside and go to collect my schedule and locker number.

"Schedule and locker number for Annabeth Chase and Malcom Chase, please." I said to a brunette girl with green eyes.

"Sure!" she says ruffling through some papers. "Here! Hey, by the way do you need anybody to show you around?"

"No, I guess I'm fine. I've a boyfriend who goes here." I said smiling. "But thanks. What's your name?" I asked

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jeanine. And nice to meet you." She said. "Are you sure you don't need anybody to show you around."

"Yes I'm sure." I said smiling.

"If you do just find Percy Jackson. He is Principle's Favourite." She said sighing. "And mine."

"I've met Percy. And thank you, I'll ask him if I need anything." I said waving goodbye to her and thinking that Luke actually isn't the dream boy.

I was just making my way towards the locker room, or trying to find the locker room. Until I bumped into someone. GOD! Why am I so clumsy? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You guys. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. :D I love you all... xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4, Bump into Annabeth day

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new Chapter. Hope you like it! And i just finished reading The Selection series. It was a Marathon Read. I finished 3 books in 2 days. It was great though. Anyways, you enjoy this chapter. and if you guys haven't read The Selection, please do.**

**Elena: Aria?!**

**Aria: *cough* *cough* i'm sick.**

**Elena: Did you just see Mean girls?**

**Aria: NO! i mean *cough* no...**

**Elena: Anyway, be a good friend and just say it already.**

**Aria: Fine. I don't know why are you so obsessed with me. Dear Readers, Elena881 doesn't own The Percy Jackson series or The Heroes of Olympus series. Rick does. But she totally owns this plot. So, if you want to kill her call me. **

**Elena: Yeah yeah they will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Bump into Annabeth Day<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Owwwww" I said when I tried getting up from the floor.

"I…. I am soooo sorry. It's just that I am really clumsy today." She said as I helped her up. I remembered those blonde curls. "Thank you. Or actually its bump-into-Annabeth-day."

"Annabeth. Sorry, I should've watched where I am going." I said grinning like an idiot. "So we meet again. Where is your prince?"

"Hey Percy! And what prince?" she asked, she is so cute. _Snap out of it IDIOT!_

"I meant Luke, your boyfriend." I said.

"Luke isn't my Prince." She said, like the sudden thought of Luke disgusts her. "I don't even think he is my boyfriend anymore."

"Woah, what happened?" I said as Jason started pulling me towards my locker.

"We are going to be late dumbass." He said. "Hey Annabeth? Do you want help finding your locker?" Jason asked.

"Thank you. But I don't want to disturb you guys. After all you guys are the Big Three." She said sweetly.

"You listen to our band?" I asked.

"Ofcourse! Who doesn't?" she smiled at me. "I didn't recognise you at Starbucks in the morning. Sorry about that." **(I'm so sorry. Actually I wanted Percy to kind of a Celebrity. xD I want them to go to Hollywood or something. Become popular. Well that's for later, but right now Percy is a Big Celeb and Annabeth is a Big Fan. Okay?)**

I was about to say something, but….

"Disturb? You don't disturb." Leo said skipping towards Annabeth. He extended his hand. "Hey! I'm Leo. And you're? Hot maybe?"

You son of Hephaestus! Stop flirting with her!

We walked towards our locker. And Annabeth found hers which happened to be next to mine. Such Luck!

"Uhhhhh no thank you. I'm Annabeth." She said laughing and then she looked towards me and Jason. "Thank you. Looks like I'll be bothering you guys more frequently."

"Anytime!" I said.

"I'm kind of a big fan. So, maybe uh…." She stuttered, and then pulled out a notebook. "Uh…. This will sound creepy and weird. But would you please sign this?" she handed me the notebook, or was it a diary. Yep, it was a diary.

"Sure." I signed it. "But you know what, because you are a friend, I'll ….. I mean we will give you a tour of our studio. Okay?"

She started jumping. "Thank you! Thank You!" she squealed. "Thank you much!"

"We?" Jason asked grinning. "Or will you?"

"Shut up." I shooed him. We were just taking out our books when.

"Looks like a good girl has a bad boyfriend. And the bad boyfriend has a bad mood today. And looks like the bad boyfriend with a bad mood is coming towards us." He said as he hid behind me and Annabeth and in front of our lockers. Why the heck is he hiding? Unless he and the stoll brothers did something. Oh. My. God.

"Leo!" I whispered in the most deadliest tone I've got. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Except clicking pics of Rachel and Luke making out. And sending them to everyone, except you guys. Oh Yeah! Travis clicked pics of Luke and Drew making out as well. Cool right?" he said grinning.

God! How would Annabeth feel? Ugh! And now Luke is coming towards her, correction us.

"Leo… That is Annabeth's boyfriend. Show some respect." I said.

"Just hide me. And I'll do whatever you guys want. For… for a week?" he asked hopefully.

I looked towards Annabeth, who giggled and then shrugged. "Look, I just want payback. In any way I can. So, I'm okay with this, gets me another reason to beat up his ass." She said making a punching gesture in the air. _I love her already._

"Ugh! Fine." I said. "But I'm telling you, you don't want Leo Valdez as your slave. Not for one single day."

He tried to bring me and Annabeth more close so he could hide properly. Our arms brushed.

Did she just… was that blushing I saw on her face?

Luke. The guy is the all-time bad boy of this school. God I hate him. Today he was wearing jeans and a white shirt. He was walking the halls like he owned them. He had Annabeth, but still kept Drew and Rachel by his sides. Such a player. They were arguing in their high pitched, bitchy voice.

Behind him his band was walking. There was Sam. He was really a great guy. He didn't have any girlfriends, but he trusted me, so I know his crush. Maia Roberts. She is the library assistant. And last time I checked Sam was on Library duty as well. Anyway, there was Andrew with his girlfriend, Bethany George. And there was John, with his girlfriend, Sarah Wood. Evil. I give you the most evil people in this whole school.

Okay. So the thing that put Luke and me into rivalry was a girl. Out of all the bloody things we could've had a fight upon, like pancakes and pizza, it was a damn girl.

_Flashback_

_I went back to my locker, to put my books back and saw Taylor standing there, waiting. Waiting for me. _

"_Hey!" I said as I approached her. "Wassup? Aren't you supposed to be at cafeteria?"_

_She took my books and kept them inside. Closed it and pulled me for a kiss. Her lips were soft and…. And familiar. I caught hold of her waist and pushed her against the lockers. It felt good, but not good at the same time. I pulled back, panting._

"_What was that for?" I asked as we moved towards the cafeteria._

"_I love you." She said, holding my hand. "And I want us to have some quality time together. You at my house, today at 6. Okay?" _

"_Okay." I smiled._

_We sat at our table. Taylor sat between me and Luke. Everyone was talking about homecoming. But not Luke and Taylor. They were staring at each other. During Lunch, Taylor never stopped talking to me. But today she was eerily quiet and kept staring at my best friend._

"_Hey? What's wrong with you both?" Jason asked, poking his Sandwich._

"_Nothing." They said in unison. Everyone raised their eyebrows. _

_I had PE next. So did the whole group. We went in to change. I took of my shirt and saw some girls squealing. I turned away and giddily thought about Taylor and our quality time together. I smiled to myself._

_I was about to head out when I heard voices. I followed them to the janitor's room. Who would be here? I peeked in, and what I saw took my heart and breathe away. Well, cut out heart, because it just crumbled into million pieces._

_The scene which was in action in front of me was Taylor half naked and Luke in the same state. They were making out. Actually making out, behind my back. Taylor had her top off, which was on the floor and her jeans button was open. Luke's shirt was on the floor as well. Taylor was moaning. Do hell with our quality time. I wanted to run away. Run and cry in a corner. I was about to turn away when my stupid body stumbled. _

_They broke apart and blinked. Taylor's bra was about to open when I said. "Holy Shit! Sorry to disturb. Just continue." I stood up and started walking towards the exit._

_Luke rushed to my side. "Man, it's not what you-"_

"_It's not?!" I practically shouted. And Taylor who was struggling to put on her shirt, flinched backwards. She finally was able to put her shirt back on. _

"_Percy, just listen. I-" Taylor started._

"_Listen to what? You making plans for our quality time together?" I said as I turned and started walking towards the door again._

"_Bro listen to-" Luke started saying, but he has lost his chance to talk me into things._

"_Don't bro me." I turned towards him, tears about to fall. "Luke I trusted you. I told you everything. You were the person who heard it first, always. If I had a problem I came to you. You even knew my crush. You knew that I loved her. Loved her more than anything else. And you were the person who set her up with me. Then why? Why her? Why me?"_

"_Percy, I…. I'm sorry." He started saying and for the first time ever he looked like he had nothing to say. Luke Castellan has nothing to say._

_I laughed. "Sorry? Huh? That's it? And you think it will mend this heart? This friendship? This relationship?"_

"_Percy…." Taylor touched my shoulder. I jerked backwards. _

"_Don't touch me!"_

_I rushed outside and toward my car. I was about to get in when Luke came._

"_Percy. Please, don't do this. Just liste-" he said_

"_Just leave me alone." I said and closed my door._

"_Bro please. Wa-" he said, as I backed up._

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted and drove in full speed. Away from him. Away from Taylor. Away from this reality that stung. Stung so hard._

_Flashback over_

Back to reality. Luke made his way towards us. I stood a little taller.

"Jackson and the losers." He smiled at his own joke. "Wassup? Got any more subscribers?"

"Well-" I was cut off by Thalia.

"5 million, last time I checked." Thalia said, giving him the death glare. She used to have a crush on him once. "And you know what? My fist is the same size as your ass. Wanna check?" she moved towards him.

"Uhhhh no thanks. But I don't like fighting girls." He moved backwards. But it wasn't pity that made him move, it was the fear of getting beaten up by my best friend that made him move. **(Those who just love Thalia and Leo please review xD) **

"Bloody loser." Thalia turned towards her locker.

"Whatever." Luke said. He turned towards us. "So, back to the point. Just tell me who clicked the pics. And then I'll leave you alone. Okay?" And then he notived Annabeth. "What…. What are you doing with them? I asked you not to speak with any of them, didn't I?"

"Really? And I asked you to be honest with me, didn't I?" Sarcasm dripping in her voice. _God I just love her guts._

"Annabeth…." He started. "I told I was sorry."

"I heard that. And I forgot to tell you that, we are over." She shut her locker and started towards her class. Whoops. Not her class but away from Luke. I started after her, because why not? She is new, and hot.

"Annabeth!" Luke followed her. "Listen, you don't mean that. And by the way you are new here and you need me. You'll miss me." He laughed before admitting in a low voice. "I'll miss you."

"I don't think so. I have my books. I have my blog. I can make friends. I'm pretty social." She smiled towards herself. "And about you missing me. Uh-huh. You have them." She pointed to the girls who were now practically fighting.

"And she has me….. I mean us." I gestured towards myself and my band. "Doesn't she guys?" I asked my band.

"Of course!"

"Totally!"

"You go girl!"

"See? I can make friends." She shrugged and turned towards me. "Uhhh can you tell me where is Homeroom?"

"I'll take you. Can I see your schedule?" I took her schedule and then grinned. I looked towards her.

"What?" she asked.

I just smiled and started walking.

"Annabeth wait!" Luke called. But she waved him off.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed by my secrecy. Well it's not much of a secret.

"Nothing." I said.

"Percy!" she said and turned me around. I faced her.

"You and I have 5 out 7 classes together." I said. "Cool right?"

"Really?" She said, excited. And she seemed to be relived. Wow, maybe she does like me. Who know? "That's Amazing! Now can we go to our classes please?"

"Sure." I said as I lead the way. I turned back to see my band, following me and Annabeth. I waved at them and Thalia winked at me, grinning like an idiot. Don't tell her I called her an idiot or else I will be shipped dead to my mom.

We entered Homeroom. I took the seat in the front and Annabeth sat beside me. Jason and Piper took the seats behind us.

"Hey Annabeth! I didn't get to introduce myself." Piper said extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Piper Mclean."

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth reached for her hand and shook it.

"So, tell me Annabeth. Where are you from?" Piper asked.

"San Francisco. Well I'm originally from there. We move a lot." She answered.

"Cool. Okay this is a rush. I don't want to sound rude but we have to ask you this." Piper took in a deep breath. "Tomorrow there is a singing competition for the students who want to join the School Bands. Well, there are mainly 2 but there are more. So, would you like to you sing?"

Piper is Confident, no doubt. And she is really out spoken.

"Uh, I didn't think about joining a band. But I'm singing tomorrow." She smiled. "If any band would like to take me in, I would be glad to join it."

"That's really Awesome!" Piper squealed. What? It's not her fault to be excited about finding the band a lead singer. We need one and it's kind of her job to help find one. "We would love to take you in. But no rush. Only if you want to."

Annabeth's mouth dropped open. She was unable to speak for a moment.

"I….." she started. "I can't. I mean it's not like I don't want to. It's just that you guys are celebrities. And it's already an honour to be sitting with you and having a locker beside you. But joining your band? That's way too much. I would love to join your band! But you also have to make a decision. First hear me out and then decide. Okay?"

Piper jumped in delight. She ran for a hug towards Annabeth. I sighed in relief and looked towards Jason, who was staring at me. I smiled, and he grinned in return and winked at me. "Way to go broda!"

"Shut up!" I said in a teasing way. "Stop staring at me. You make me blush."

"I love you man!" he said and punched my arm. "I'm so happy for you. I think Annabeth wont bail on you. I don't think actually. I know that she won't."

"Me too." I whisper. I cleared my throat and said. "For that I actually have to make her my girlfriend."

"And you will." He smiled evilly.

Mrs. Bush entered and smiled at us.

"How are you all today?" she asked.

"We are okay miss!" we said in unison.

Better than okay. I am going to get this band a female lead singer.

* * *

><p><strong>So? did you like it? Please rate and review. And follow me on Instagram: vanshikasd_4 (you guessed it right. my name is vanshika. xD) and fandoms_loveforbooks<strong>

**And guys i think i'm planning to write a PJO version of Selection, where Prince Perseus has to find a Princess of Olympia. How about that? Please give me more ideas. **

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
